Things I'll Never Say
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have been dating for three years now.  The team decides to throw them an anniversary party. ONESHOT  SONGFIC


**A/N: This is dedicated to my wonderful husband Chico Magnifico. GOOD LUCK AT COLLEGE! Haha, love ya. lol he probably won't read this but it's in honor of him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or "Things I'll Never Say," By Avril Lavigne**

**BTW:**_ Italicized is Recorded Raven. _Regular is Raven live.**  
**

* * *

**RAE POV**

Jericho sits in front of me. He strums and plucks the guitar strings gracefully, he's been teaching me how to play. I've been able to show a lot more emotion since that Trigon thing. Actually, I've been going out with Beast Boy for two years now. Tonight, it'll be three. Yes, he wants it to be the perfect time, from the minute he asked me out. I believe it was 9:23 pm. He's actually really sweet, he's throwing an anniversary party. I may not like parties a lot, but it's a cute gesture. He's really amazing. I actually wrote him a song, but I'd never show it to him. Jericho's been helping me with my guitar so I can finish it. He gestures his hands to begin again and rehearse the song again. I start once more, replaying all the emotion for Beast Boy on this guitar.

We've come a long way, he and I. I put the guitar to the side, heading down to the living room. The party started about ten minutes ago at 8:00. We've pretty much gotten everything. We've had our first kiss, our first 'I love you's and even our first time. I guess that's all good then, though I've been waiting around for him. I want to go farther. I mean it's been three years now, I think it's about time he popped the question. But that's okay, I love him, therefore I shall wait.

I get down to the party. The room is nicely decorated. There are streamers and pretty lights everywhere. All purple and green. Beast Boy and I, not to be confused with Barney. Beast Boy saunters over to me and I smile as he kisses my cheek then drapes his arms around me.

"Why, hello, Beautiful," He greets me. "How does it look?"

"Amazing. This is really sweet of you."

"It's nothing. Why not celebrate the happiest day of my life?"

I smile and kiss him again. Now that he's grown a bit more, I have to get on my tip-toes to kiss him, but I don't mind. Argent bounces over to me happily, Starfire following behind her.

"May we steal your girlfriend for a bit?" Argent asks. Starfire beams.

"But of course," Beast Boy lets me go and take my hand, kissing my knuckles, "We shall catch up later, M'Lady."

I blush as Starfire and Argent pull me into the hall, where the music still manages to drift to us.

"Did you tell him?" Argent asks.

"Did friend Beast Boy ask? Are you betrothed?" Starfire interrogates.

"Uhm, no. I want him to ask on his own, not because I told him too. And no I'm not going to tell him."

"Why can't you be brave?" Argent questioned.

"Uhm, I don't know. Why can't you guys be less-annoying and nosey, and try to stay out of my business?"

"Oh, fine. I see how it is," Argent crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, that's how it is. I want it to be perfect. I want to marry him, but he's not ready yet."

"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to go to plan B."

"Plan B? Argent, I don't like the sound of that."

"No, don't worry about it, Love. Really, you'll get your man," She stated before she and Star walked away.

**

* * *

BB POV**

"Dude, did you pick it up for me?" I ask Cyborg.

He frantically searches through his coat for it. He finally pulls out a red velvet box. "Are you sure she's ready?"

"Yeah, dude. Totally." Raven is pretty much my life. I can't wait to propose to her, and I'm almost positive she'll say yes. Though, she does surprise me a lot. If she were to say no… I'd be devastated.

Cyborg checks his watch, "Dude, come see what we put together for you."

I follow Cyborg out of the garage and into the living room. The music and people just making me more confident and ready to ask. There are two chairs in the middle of the room in front of the giant TV. There's a small stage set up in front of it. Raven is already in one of them, looking nervous and skeptical. I walk over and sit next to her, taking her hand in mine. She has a beautiful glow to her pale skin.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I was about to ask you. The team put together some sort of slideshow?"

I shrug. "Nice."

**

* * *

Raven POV**

It's just like these idiots to try to make a slideshow. I mean it's nice and all, but I don't like the attention. Plus, the music is getting to my head and I'm getting a headache. The room suddenly falls dark and silent. Beast Boy squeezes my hand a bit to show that it's okay. Then I hear me talking. Though I'm not talking it's my voice.

"_Should I start from the top?" I ask. _Beast Boy throws me a confused smile. I just shrug, wishing that they don't actually play it.

"_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head." I sing. _

I get up from my seat, running for the door. Cyborg tries to stop me, while others try to keep Beast Boy from coming after me. I run into the hall in search for Argent, or just a hiding place from the embarrassment.

**

* * *

Beast Boy POV**

Raven runs from my side as the TV her continues to sing. I get up to find her but Robin pulls me back down.

"Just listen, we've got Rae."

I sit and let the song continue. Actually, I didn't know Rae could sing… or play guitar. But she plays fantastically, and she sings beautifully. Though, she's always had a beautiful voice. God, I just love her so much.

"_ I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah." _

At this point, Argent pretty much drags Raven onto the small stage. Starfire straps the guitar on her, and she looks at me. She's nervous and scared, and all I want to do is go up and hug her, but fro some reason it's like I'm glued to the chair.

"If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?" She smiles at me and I can tell she's less nervous now. The screen behind her changes into a slideshow of us, from death glares, to sweet kisses.

"If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say," She blushed but watched me and winked.

Did she just say…? I run the words through my mind once more. '_I wanna see you go down on one knee, marry me today."_

I get excited, I can feel the grin on my face grow. I put my hand in my pocket and play with the velvet box. I smile at her and go up to the edge of the stage. I reach my hand up for her to come down. This can't wait. She takes my hand and slides the guitar off. She places it on the ground and comes to stand next to me. The video of her singing comes back onto the TV and plays the song as I talk to her.

"_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care."_

"Raven," I start. "Did you write that song?"

She blushes and nods vigorously.

"Okay, so Raven. I've loved you for a long time now. You know that. You have made me the happiest I have ever been."

"_(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah"_

She nods. "And I've been waiting a long time for this moment," I continue, holding her hands in mine.

"_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you... away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say"_

"So, Raven…" I continue, getting down on one knee.

"_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say."_

I pull out the red box, opening it and holding it up to her, "Will you marry me?"

The one thing I wouldn't expect her to do is exactly what she did. She burst into tears. My smile fades.

"Rae?"

She puts a hand over her mouth and nods vigorously once more.

"YES!" She exclaims, not even waiting for me to stand. She gets on her knees and kisses me, ending up knocking me over. She continues to kiss me, her on top of me, me lying on the floor. She finally takes a break and I help her up. She sticks her hands out and I slide the ring onto her finger. Everyone in the room claps as Raven hugs me.

"

_"(Cause) I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it_

_Yeah."_

**

* * *

NORMAL POV**

"See, this is why best friends get involved, Starfire," Argent regarded. She turned to see Starfire wasn't by her side anymore. "Starfire?" She turned around to see Robin dunking Starfire and kissing her passionately.

"Best day of my life," Beast Boy whispered, leaning his forehead against Raven's.

"I love you," She replied delicately.

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine."

"_Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you...away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes, I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say."_


End file.
